narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Tavros
'Tavros '''is a Narnian Minotaur, who sailed as part of the crew on the Dawn Treader, in the service of King Caspian X, in 2306. Biography He is shown to be a brave and fierce warrior, as made evident during the revolt on Narrowhaven, where he swung his battle-axe (a preferred weapon among Minotaurs) and knocked several slavers about. Yet he does have a sense of humour, shown by how he laughed broadly at when Eustace was talking to a non-talking bird. He can be a bit clueless at times, like the time when he inadvertently scared Eustace Scrubb, causing him to faint, and asking Caspian, "Was it something I said?"left|thumb|250px|Eustace meets Tavros. He also sometimes tends to act first and think later, particularly where his stomach is concerned, revealed by how he almost ate some of the food from Aslan's Table when they thought that it might be poisoned. He seems quite friendly with the crew, though, shown when he helpfully carried Eustace to a cabin after he fainted, and when he was laughing with a crewmember. However, he sometimes forgets his own strength, like when he playfully knocked the shoulder of that same crewmember, nearly knocking him off his feet. This is undoubtedly a common problem with species like the Minotaurs, as they are a much larger and stronger race compared to humans, and by 2306 neither race has had much time to get used to one another yet. right|thumb|350px|Tavros laughing with a crewmember. He is a dedicated officer and crewmember to Drinian, and a loyal subject to Caspian. Tavros also seems particularly close friends with Jemain, the only other Minotaur on the ship, who ''may have been a relative of his, considering their strong resemblance. History Tavros was no doubt born in hiding, during the years before the War of Deliverance. Along with many other Minotaurs, he likely fought for Prince Caspian X in several battles during the war. In 2306 NT, Tavros was selected to sail aboard the royal flagship Dawn Treader with King Caspian X. Throughout the voyage, he served as the Firstmate, giving orders to the crew and assisting Captain Drinian. He fought several times on the perilous voyage, reaching the end safely. Nothing more detailed is known about him, or of what became of him in later life, but it's possible that he ''may ''have died during the fight against the Sea Serpent. When the harpoons were fired upon and attached to the serpent, one of the Minotaurs and two other sailors (one who looked like Rynelf) tried to pull its head down, and thus were thrown about by the monster. At the same time, the other Minotaur was below deck, rowing the oars, but which Minotaurs they were is impossible to tell. It could have been Tavros above deck, and Jemain below. Tavros was the Firstmate, so it's more likely he was the one above, but whether he died or not is unclear. The scene where the Minotaur and the two men were thrown about doesn't show them falling into the ocean and dying, but tossed up into the air, so they could have landed on the ship. But one of the Minotaurs was definitely on deck at the end of the battle, but again whoever that Minotaur was is unclear, and the other one could have still been below deck. Trivia *Tavros appears only in the 2010 film The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (film), and was portrayed by Shane Rangi. Tavros is thus not a part of the Narnia canon universe. *He has short, shaven hair/fur, likely the Minotaur equivalent of being clean shaven. *Assumingly, the name Tavros is a reinvention of the name "Taurus", which is the starsign of a bull. Category:Minotaurs Category:Invented for Film Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Disney movie) Category:Characters